


I'm Just A Problem That Doesn't Wanna Be Solved

by Panic_at_the_bookstore



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_at_the_bookstore/pseuds/Panic_at_the_bookstore
Summary: Jacob Frye never was a completely straight male, neither was William Herondale, neither could help it. There was a strange way that they had attracted each other, there was a strange draw they felt around each other. Sometimes the pull of another is irrisitable and that's what it was here.





	I'm Just A Problem That Doesn't Wanna Be Solved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenage_psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenage_psycho/gifts).



> Dear @teenage_psycho  
> You know what this is. You know why it's here. You know why I wrote this.  
> Ever Yours and Adieu,  
> Panic_at_the_bookstore
> 
> Everyone else,  
> I really hope you enjoy it. It may be the first of its kind but every pairing needs to start somewhere. It's actually going to be a well developed plot at one point, I'll update once every week or two weeks, but I have school and that takes priority, unfortunately (haha). This will carry out throughout the plot of Assassin's Creed Syndicate and if you read TID you'll also have moments where it's told by Will and you'll see the relation here. Oof, I'm just gonna apologize first for even writing this, I feel like I'm birthing a whole new ship and it's scaring me, not gonna lie. Alright, I'm rambling and most probably skipped this note regardless. ANYWAY!!!! Enjoy!!!!!! If you came from my Hamilton fic, I know this is different but I hope you enjoy! If you haven't read the Hamilton fic... please do :) (shamelessselfplug) Ok, Ok, enjoy the story now!

I’m Just A Problem That Doesn’t Wanna Be Solved  


“We can’t keep doing this Herondale; someone’s bound to notice,” Jacob mumbled and Will leaned on the door frame. Yet as Will walked in and fell dramatically on the bed across from him, head dangling the edge to look upside down at him, Jacob knew he couldn’t stop the inevitable.  
“Is it really wrong, Frye? How can something be wrong if we both want it? If we both think it right?” Will asks looking at Jacob from a new angle. Jacob turned, looking out the window next to him. The world seemed to be rushing by outside, even though they were in a room that wasn’t moving.  
“Aren’t you in love? Don’t you have a lady?” Jacob retorted silently, trying to hide the sadness in his voice, trying to ignore the fact that somewhere along the lines, he’d caught feelings, like he knew he would. He saw Will tilt his head watching Jacob.  
“Frye…” Will’s voice was quiet as he watched Jacob, thoughts dancing in his eyes. He knew Jacob. He’d never seen that look before though. “Hey. Jacob.” Jacob turned his head to Will trying at a smile.  
“I’m sure we could go again, go at it one more time and you could pretend I’m Tessa, or someone special to you,” Jacob said as he offered his hand to Will. Will got up, an oddly serious look to him.  
“Hey Frye, would it be so hard to believe that maybe, just maybe, I like you for who you are? Not for who I could imagine you to be. And for the record, I never imagined you to be anyone but Jacob Frye. Because Jacob Frye is all I want you to be,” Will kissed him. His kiss was not at all the same as those main characters in the books, the ones with the happy endings. It was filled with a passion that ignited Jacob from the inside. It was a strange form of a promise of realness between them. And with it Will tells Jacob that he is awake, connected within, that he embraces himself rather than hide as a copy of those romantic idols. He wasn’t afraid of the judgment and disgust of the world. Instead, the kiss caught him by surprise. Usually Will’s kisses were quick and fiery and filled with what he’d always thought was faux passion, he guessed he thought wrong. Will’s hands moved to his jacket front, unbuttoning the jacket calmly, helping it off him and helping him lay back on the bed. Jacob tilted his head watching Will work, lost in thought of everything that made Will something more than the others. He was handsome from the depth of his eyes to the gentle expressions of his voice. He was handsome from his generous opinions to the touch of his hand. He was different in the way his voice quickened when he sparkled with a new idea, or was so enjoying one of his favourite books that he lost himself for a moment and forgot the mask he wore for others. He was perfect to him. “I have nothing tonight. No patrols. Are you busy?” Will asked tracing Jacobs facial features, touching the stubble on his cheeks, watching Jacob think then sigh and blush.  
“Evie. I promised her that I’d meet with her, we have to file a report for the Brotherhood on Starrick and all that boring stuff. I’m sorry,” Jacob sighs and Will kisses deeply.  
“How long do we have?” Will asks Jacob as he goes to kiss him again. Jacob blushes kissing him quickly turning his head nudging Will off sadly and kissing him quickly, Will’s lips following his desperately.  
“None at all. I have to go now. How about you meet my train in the station at Southwark tomorrow at noon sharp, we stop in Southwark once, at noon tomorrow. Promise?” Jacob tells Will framing his face and ruffling his hair, kissing deeply once more, pulling away and Will pouts.  
“Alright. It’s a date. Are you going to be on the train or will you be in the station?” Will asks, sneaking in another kiss to a chuckling Jacob.  
“Where do you want me? I can do either,” Jacob replies gently, smiling at the kisses Will keeps sneaking.  
“I’d want to you to meet me but whatever works. It’ll be nice to see your sister again,” Will remarked kissing him again along his neck, this time Jacob didn’t turn or pull away. He closes his eyes happily.  
“More than me?” Jacob teased, eyeing the way Will was poised against the frame of the bed. Will’s eyes glittered a vibrant blue in the sunlight, a blue that caused every other colour to look mediocre in comparison.  
“Well, Evie is a nice person to be around,” Will replied, a smirk dancing on his lips, “maybe I could make some time for you as well.” The teasing tone in his voice pulled a laugh from out of Jacob’s chest, a laugh that made his face light with amusement and beauty, a laugh that made his face draw up in a way that few bore witness to.  
“Alright, if you really mean it,” Jacob smiled and Will laughed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. One thing about Jacob that Will couldn’t imagine him without was his hair. It was longer, brushed the skin on his shoulders occasionally, and it was a dark brown that lit ablaze in just the right light. Jacob often wore his hair in many ways, sometimes down and loose, sometimes held by his top hat firmly on his head, and sometimes it was worn slicked back. If Jacob wore his hair slicked back, like it was now, there often came a strand that would slip out of place the longer he didn’t fiddle with it and Will took it upon himself to fix that. “Well now that we made a mess of my hair I should probably meet Evie before she has my head.”  
“Oh alright. Just promise I’ll see you at noon tomorrow,” Will said, offering Jacob his top hat to fix his hair. Jacob fit the hat to his head and rebuttoned the jacket, straightening himself out in a manner that only Jacob could. He could go from 0 to 100 and back again in only minutes, it honestly was impressive.  
“I promise. Now I must be on my way,” Jacob turned to exit waving his hand in goodbye as he parted.  
“Until tomorrow, Jacob Frye.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Evie and Jacob---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where have you been?! We’re going to be late! I told Mr. Green we’d be there 10 minutes ago!” Evie was beyond through with Jacob’s antics and half-assed ability to stay punctual and look professional.  
“I was out. But I’m here now. I’m sure you can just tell Mr. Green that we ran into some Blighters along the way, dear sister,” Jacob replied hopping in a carriage, Evie following. “And come now, dear sister. I think we both know you and Greenie are past using last name formalities.” Evie blushed and shot daggers at him, pointedly ignoring the jab when she spoke on.  
“Jacob, we can’t be respected if we show up to every meeting with everyone late! We liberated London and we are on the trail of taking out Crawford Starrick but you can’t even bother to show up for a meeting on time! Every good thing we’ve ever done will get overshadowed by the fact that we can’t keep a schedule! Or more importantly,” Jacob swung a hard left and Evie grabbed him to keep from falling out the carriage, “you can’t keep a schedule! And please, for the love of God, work on improving your driving!”  
“Relax dear sister. Trust me. We’ll be fine. And my driving is impeccable. You just need to relax. You’re so uptight. Loosen the bun and cut loose.” He reached across to Evie who was crossing her arms pointedly ignoring him. He pulled on her jacket sleeve so the jacket fell open revealing the pristine white undershirt tucked into the black jeans and held together by a handcrafted belt. She pulled the jacket closed swiftly, buttoning it.  
“Jacob Frye, let me be. I don’t want to talk to you now. How far are we from Westminster?” Evie glared and looked out at the scenery, Jacob snapped the reins and the horse sped up.  
“Maybe 5 minutes. Look, we’re already late. May as well make it fashionable.” Jacob replied and Evie looked murderous.  
“I can’t believe you’re late and you’re dragging me down with you. I love you, brother, but I’m tired of being thought of as… as…” she searched for the word.  
“Someone who doesn’t care enough to show up?” Jacob supplied and Evie nodded and looked at him.  
“Yes! Why can’t you see that?” Evie’s voice quieted, she was done arguing because Jacob wasn’t listening. Jacob felt bad and glanced at Evie.  
“I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget how important these things are to you. I’m a bit of a terrible twin when it comes to things like this. I love you Evie, you know that.” Jacob said softly, he allowed a gentle smile to come across his face, a genuine, non-sarcastic smile.  
“I know Jacob. I know,” Evie replied as they pulled into Westminster 15 minutes late and went into the building. “Mr. Green,” Evie swiftly said as she approached him, “forgive how late we are. We had some… complications along the way.”  
“No problem Miss. Frye. I’m glad you could both be here. The Brotherhood doubted you at first, the only reason they didn’t send anyone after you two when you two vanished from Crawley was because they’d thought you’d never be successful Assassins and letting two slip wasn’t the end of the world. But know they see they were wrong. If we can take down Starrick the Brotherhood promised to make the pair of you Master Assassins. It won’t be easy but they need signatures here and here to say that you both understand that if you die, they won’t come to look for you two, they won’t send back up or help, and they won’t keep your unorthodox manner of keeping London liberated through the Rooks going.” Henry handed Jacob the paper and means to sign the page.  
“How flattering,” Jacob mumbled, signing the page carefully. Evie chuckled in agreement and followed suit.  
“Now to hope we don’t die,” Evie replied, smiling softly but there was a worry in her eyes.  
“I believe the Brotherhood doesn’t think you’ll die, but they had to tell you regardless.” Henry said softly and Jacob wrapped an arm around his sisters shoulders.  
“It’ll be alright Evie, we’ll beat him. We always do.” Jacob smiled and a soft gleam of hope lit his sisters eyes.  
“Well thank you Mr. Green. We must be on our way now though. Shall we see you soon?” Evie said, looking at Henry. He smiled at her in a manner which caused Jacob to tighten his hold on his sister.  
“Of course. I’ll be around,” Henry replied. The twins turned to leave, waving in parting to Henry.  
“Until later Greenie,” Jacob replied, smiling. The pair walked out in silence, climbing back into the carriage and sitting in silence for a moment.  
“You were with Mr. Herondale weren’t you?” Evie murmured, leaning on Jacob as he guided the carriage throughout London toward Lambeth.  
“You know me well, Evie.”Jacob mumbled, turning his eyes to Evie, she was watching him with a curiosity and thought. “Yes, I was with William, he’s coming to meet us in Southwark tomorrow at noon on the train.”  
“Alright. He’s very personable, I do hope things go well with you two… just be careful. I will guard this secret until I die and even after then. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Physically or emotionally.” Evie had to tread carefully around this topic, she had to be wary around Jacob’s lovelife.  
“Well, I can only hope he keeps a top of everything and doesn’t tell anyone that’ll get us in trouble,” Jacob wasn’t worried but he had learn to be cautious, no one in the world approved of a relationship between the same sex. No one in the world.  
“Alright my twin. Lets get home and calm down,” Evie replied as Jacob snapped the reins once more. “We both deserve a break.”  
“You could say that again,” Jacob said, biting his lip lost in focus as he motioned the horse toward Lambeth Train Station. The twins hopped out and climbed into the train station, waiting for the train to pull into the junction. After a few moments, the train appears and drew to a stop, allowing Evie and Jacob to climb aboard.  
“I call the bed,” Evie teasingly said heading towards the bed.  
“Oh goody! I’ll sleep on the couch... like every night,” Jacob muttered the last part smirking and flopping onto the couch snuggling under the blanket and Evie smiled at her brother treading to the bed car and closing the door to the compartment. He smiled after her and placed Will’s top hat on the table top with care thinking of what tomorrow will bring, dreaming of his William Herondale.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Good Morning Sunshine----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you plan on waking up at all, darling sister? Or will you sleep the day away?” A smile tugged at Jacob’s mouth and he opened the curtains to the compartment window, revealing the rolling streets on London, “Oh look! We’re in…. I believe The Strand. How lovely this time of morning! At the fair hours of…” Jacob tilts his head thinking as Evie pulls his blanket over her face, “5 am!”  
“Jacob! 5 in the morning! I only get up at 6! You know that!” Evie rolled over and Jacob tisked.  
“Ah ah ah, Evie. We have plans! Don’t you recall?” Jacob smiled and pulled the blanket off his sister who glared darkly and snagged it back.  
“No. I recall you having plans but not me. I recall I told you to get up at 5 and run patrols around Buckingham Palace. I, however, do not recall anyone ever telling me that I had to be up at 5 am to run anything. So,” Evie concluded, rolling over so her loose hair fell carefully around her, “I will not be getting up for another hour unless there is a dire emergency in which calls for my gentle touch as opposed to your rough grasp. Are we clear?” Jacob couldn’t help but smile.  
“Oh my Evie, you must be tired. Otherwise you would’ve connected the dots,” Jacob carefully turned on his toes, making his way slowly to the exit of the compartment.  
“Connected them to what?” Evie replied slowly, sitting up. Her loose hair framed her down to her shoulder blades. She always wore it in a bun and Jacob could never figure out why, it was so beautiful down.  
“How could I go to Buckingham Palace if we’re in The Strand?” Jacob smiled and closed the door behind him.  
“JACOB FRYE YOU DID NOT REROUTE THE TRAIN!” Evie called out angrily to him and Jacob made his way to the dining cart to get tea.  
“Oops,” Jacob called back, starting the tea and smirking. “Agatha, dear? Can we make a quick pit stop in the City of London? I need to be meeting with someone and I can’t very well do it if we’re this far away.” Agatha turned to Jacob, a look of exasperation on her old face.  
“Jacob, are you sure your sister wouldn’t be at her wits end with you if you go through with this?” Agatha replied, getting up to write the directions to the conductor.  
“No. The fastest way to the palace is through the City. May as well let both of us be happy. She’ll be up any minute now though and will want my head so I’ll bring the instructions to the conductor, maybe add a few more minutes to my life expectancy by doing that,” Jacob teased taking the paper from the older woman’s parchment like fingers. Agatha sighed softly and shrugged.  
“Alright my lad, just don’t expect me to help you anymore if you plan on just doing these things to avoid responsibilities and anger your twin,” Agatha’s thick Irish brogue had begun to slip through her words and Jacob smiled.  
“Stall her for me, Agatha,” He replied and swiftly left the car, hopping to the roof of the moving train. Before bothering to move even an inch, he settled himself on the roof and watched the world spin by at a speed that could only be achieved by train. The feel of the wind in his hair and on him was something Jacob treasured. He couldn’t imagine life boxed in like a bird or trapped like the citizens. Peaceful was the way he’d describe these moments, peaceful in the sense that all the rushing in the world held more peace than violence. As the June sun rose over the city blanketed in smoke from the tall smoke stacked factories, the light some considered to come from the Heavens was blotted out. Instead, the fire lights in the lamps lining the street danced and flickered curiously as they lit the road with an eerie gleam throwing the shadows of the early risers or late comers along the buildings and guiding their carriages through the winding roads. After watching for a moment, he rose up and turned, running along the roof of the car, jumping from one car to the next with skill, to the world he was but a shadow flying from train car to train car, a man cloaked in mystery. He swung down on the side of the train next to the train conductors car, smiling in the window. His hair was whipping everywhere, no hat top his head and his smile was a sarcastic, charming Jacob Frye smile, full teeth and all. The conductor leapt back but then came to his senses and opened the door, Jacob slipped in.  
“Mr. Frye? How can I assist you?” The conductor asked and Jacob placed the letter into the man's gloved hands.  
“I need to head towards the City of London. My dearest sister needs to head towards Westminster. I need you to reroute the train to make its stops there today. Also, at noon you must be in Southwark station and not a moment late. I’m entertaining a guest aboard our train today and he is to meet me at Southwark prompt at noon. Did you get all that?” Jacob asked as the conductor read over Agatha’s note.  
“Alright. Southwark at noon and City of London now, after that go to Westminster to let off Mrs-”  
“Miss. They are not married,” Jacob corrected, eyes darkening. The conductor blushed and nodded.  
“Forgive me sir, Miss. Frye.” He finished with haste, turning to radio ahead to need a track change.  
“Alright. Thank you, I’ll be in touch!” Jacob called as he exited the conductors area and hurried back into the train car. The sun had fully risen, cresting the grey world with a golden sheen and making some of the colours pop. Nothing rivalled London in Jacob’s books for extraordinary and bizarre sun rises. They weren’t quite as beautiful as the ones on the islands are told to be, there was too much pollution, but they still were special. Beautiful in their own twisted way by lighting the city with an array of colour one couldn’t see at night while the factories laboured on, puffing out smoke into the bustling and crowded city. For a moment he paused to take in the beauty surrounding him, then he heard her and he froze, swiftly thinking up ways to avoid her to no avail. Evie yelled again in frustration and Jacob knew it was because he was forcing her to check Buckingham Palace again for the 6th time in a row (they were suppose to exchange days evenly).  
“JACOB FRYE!”


End file.
